Jordach Today
by Jordach
Summary: Jordach, lives his life in pokemon universe, how does he live? Does he have any adversaries?
1. Chapter 1: A Beginning

Jordach Today

Legal: I DO NOT OWN POKÉMON ONLY THE FANFICS, NINTENDO / THE POKÉMON COMPANY OWNS THE GAMES / TV SERIES. MIT MEDIA LABS OWNS SCRATCH.

YOU CAN VISIT MY SCRATCH PAGE AT ".edu/users/jordach"

Author's Notes:

Again, thinking this time, why bother making up new characters, when you can "be yourself"? In addition, this fanfic WILL up be updated, constantly. Word 2007 can be evil... It thinks my language is wrong...

Two Years Ago...

I walked alone, along the path of life; no one slows me down, nor speeds me up. I go at my own pace, no boundaries to get in my way. I always walked forward, even if I was tired; I kept to myself. Setting up my tent for the night, I decided for a small stroll would help me find some food, my loneliness, was near too much to bear, I almost retraced my path back to society, instead lived out in the wild. There was always fresh air, not dirty polluted air that made people sick, Pokémon alike.

Sighing quietly, I laid on the grass, looking at the stars, questioning, "Why is there so much, yet only we can do small things that don't matter to anyone else and or other life forms?" I theorized until the grass rustled, clicking the button on the torch in the direction of the sounds, to reveal nothing. Upon turning around, a shadow lurked around, getting back to my tent, I discovered the zipper was undone, which I had done up, thinking it could have been a Pokémon or a human who was out for a walk thinking that it would be a good idea at the time. Looking inside there was nothing, zipping up for the night, I curled up, then fell asleep.

The next morning I heard something yawn, but I could not tell what it was or what it could even be.

Rather than make it know that I am awake, I pretended to go to sleep. Once the unknown creature had moved up only to find it being next to me, I opened one eye, hoping that it would not notice. Clutching my fist, just in case it was aggressive, turning around to find a young Pokémon, a loner just like me, it had probably sensed that I was alone, and had just set up camp. Moving so that it could see I was awake, a I fearfully whispered "Who are you?" in reply I got a growl, I still could not identify the Pokémon, I gave the young Pokémon some food, in a way so that if it did have parents, would not cry out for them.

Asking politely, "Please can you exit my tent so I can pack it all up?" all I got was a growl in return, by using a camera, which identified the unknown Pokémon as a Ralts, looking for her parents, and more notably, 67% of the Ralts – Kirlia – Gardevoir / Gallade population were females. She cried, while I was holding her as she just kept on crying wanting her parents to save her, I talked to her, only to which had attracted a Gallade, thinking I was a trainer, drew one of his blades, fully aware that it was one sided, I prepared, kneeling down, he did not understand fully. Drew his second blade, only for defensive purposes he then withdrew them as if he had a draw, looking at the Ralts, she understood, the Gallade extended his hand towards mine, as if saying, "You deserve to live..." grabbing his hand to get me on my feet again, rather than fleeing, had befriended me. The Ralts looked at me, she did not cry this time, and as a replacement, she smiled at me.

Packing up all the things in my tent, we set off in search of a home, before we managed to get to a town the Ralts evolved into her succeeding form, the Kirlia. She had learned how to talk which was more useful when, she wanted something. We finally got to a town, getting a hotel room to ourselves; I looked around for a home for us to live in. While Gallade and Kirlia were in my room, watching TV, I found a home, big enough for us all to live in. I paid up front, giving us the keys, and to Gallades gratification, he had his own room.

Now...

Today, I live in peace, my days is in my own hands, no one tells me what to do, all that was left for me was to find someone to marry, which would take some time. Fortunately, Kirlia by who by this point in time had become a fully mature Gardevoir, and somehow knew I was open for love, she cuddled me on the occasion, if she was happy at the slightest.

Gallade by this point had found his own place in the world; he occasionally visits to see how things are getting on. Gardevoir who was just as clever as I was, we constantly worked together, yet our union developed no marital love, only friendship, by this point, she was looking at me, trying not to think about me, I made the first move, "Gardevoir, I love you." I assumed, as she turned away, in response, "Gardevoir, I'm just lonely, you know this, for my whole life, I've searched for someone to love, yet yields nothing, you wonder why I keep you around. Because I have no one to call my own, this is why I now have given you my feelings." as a slight tear came to my eye, she seemed to know this was true, and kissed me. "Gardevoir?" I whispered. She hugged me tightly, wishing that we could be husband and wife; I told her that it was possible for us to be married and have children. A small smile came to Gardevoir's face, with a giggle, another kiss came, and I then heard a knock at the door. It was only Gallade, on his monthly stop at, seeing us hold hands and then kiss, made him freak out at first, then he became used to it. Later that evening, Gardevoir, this time slept in the same bed with me, and me I tried to make no sudden moves; otherwise, our love would be gone.

Walking downstairs for my breakfast, Gardevoir, who by this point already made it, giving her an appreciative smile, I sat down and started to eat my breakfast, it was great, and finally, someone who did know how to cook, was excellent at her job. Once I had finished, standing up, giving Gardevoir a kiss, opening the door and going to the gym.

While I was at the gym training, so that I could protect Gardevoir in an emergency, not with Pokémon, but myself. Once I had finished my training, I went back home, even though it was the weekend, I had nothing much to do.

I asked Gardevoir if she wanted a walk with me, she nodded just about always, this time being a yes, she walked down the path we normally took, it always reminded us of our past, being together, I felt happy being with her. After our walk, I asked her, "Why do you love me?" she giggled in response, "Seriously, why?" I questioned, to only find Gardevoir looking dead center into my eyes, she leaned in for a kiss, I did the same, before we were, hugging, I dared not to do too much as she would not like this I thought.

Laying down on my double bed, grabbing the laptop, doing what I do best, creating things in Scratch (™ ® ©), uploading the things that needed doing, and browsing the site for things that interested me.

Despite my knowledge of coding, I still could not work out how to make an animation, despite failing two times I tried again. Being hungry, which thinking was just too much to bear, Gardevoir, was downstairs, making dinner, I found myself looking at all the food she had prepared, with my jaw to the floor. I sat down, Gardevoir, at this time was already sat down, waiting for me. We started to eat, it was gorgeous and I wanted more, not only did she cook well, she made a banquet, I was speechless, she even invited Gallade round; however, he was happy about this.

Later that evening, I told Gardevoir that I must stop my other universal self from destroying all we hold dear. I showed my true form, which made Gardevoir almost instantaneously try to mate with me, trying to move her away. Grabbing all the battle gear, I set out to find my other self, upon finding him, he had already set up an army, and I needed to think fast, otherwise, he would rule all. However the goons that surrounded him was a storm, I needed to do something to move them away, the idea struck, lift all of them away, then drop them far away, the downside was my other self was unaffected by this, laughing manically, "You seem to think that your useless psychic power can stop me, ha-ha-ha!" Even though his tech was maybe a thousand years ahead, always forgetting to realize that his downfall, would be by nature itself.

CHAPTER 1: END!

Jordach: Right, as this fight might be very large, this might take some time.

Gardevoir: Don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2: A Cruel Self

Chapter 2: A Cruel Self

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKÉMON. NINTENDO / THE POKÉMON COMPANY DOES.

Authors Notes: Yes, I thought on the second part, despite being short in comparison. Now just enjoy. ;) I will explain about the Pokémon gods, as long ago I looked after homeless Pokémon, they thought they might owe me something in return as I got nothing out of it. FYI: Large parts of time may be skipped, so it keeps coherent and makes some parts to "happen" faster.

How am I going to defeat him? This made me ponder shortly; however, he did have the advantage with ranged attacks, but I had close combat, it was two-sided, allowing all the mean thoughts, acts, and memories to fill my mind, giving me monstrous rage. Now flared up, "PSYCHO DESTRUCTION!" Tearing all the time and space around him smashing his entire tech into fragments. Breathing heavily, to regain my physical strength back, just stood there cackling. "You even think that this was easy? Hah!" Now that there was a black hole, I must seal it back up, before he can summon the evils trapped between the dimensional rifts. Not only did I need someone who could defeat him, but also time and space, I did have an IOU with Arceus, Palkia and Dialga, more like them owing me. I summoned all three, now that they were there, Palkia immediately sealed up the rift, while Dialga stopped time allowing me to attack, swiftly without him noticing.

Palkia instantly healed any wounds, Arceus did something rare, using his power, and he gave a fraction of it to me, knowing that I had some control of everything, including life and death, however since the other Jordach was from another world it had no effect. Now that I was in an ultimate state, any damage gave me more power to my attacks making it worse.

Little did I know there was a news crew around filming this and watching in awe, as I fought the evil that would torture us for the rest of time. Grabbing him by the leg, I flew straight up, swinging him rapidly in the air, round and round at 1200 RPM, then "Meteor Slam!" I shouted as threw him into the ground leaving a crater. "The weak spot is just under the neck…" A familiar voice reverberated through my mind, my arms went pure gold, and again the voice came back "This is your present to defend..." I thought, maybe the world, even. My ultimate form had faded, leaving my arms gold, leaving one-on-one combat, while he was summoning the steel blade, I prepared, extending my gift.

A familiar figure ran into the field, achieving fusion with my body. "If you take too much damage I will de fuse from your body." The voice went. Even though I did have psychic powers they seemed amplified, I felt all the pain he had caused, only to enrage me further, using the gift, I rammed it far through his neck, leaving his body motionless, after pulling it out, he regenerated, yet he was weaker, I thought that this might take some time.

I could use one arm to defend while I could utilize the other to attack. While I was doing this, I knew exactly what to do. Go to my forbidden thoughts, and unlock the pure power of madness itself, letting it encircle my body, knowing what would happen, as my attacks became faster and faster, sharp objects nearby were picked up by my psychic and also using them as weapons, doing even more damage to him.

I had him in a position where he could not attack, using this time as an advantage, again using "PSYCHO DESTRUCTION!" And then grabbing him by the leg, throwing him twice to the floor, then through the portal, and summoned another 20,000 feet up, levitating to this height, I threw him down head first, teleporting, then extending the gift where his weak spot was.

At last, he could do no more, as he was dead. Leaving his body to drift for all eternity in the rift, Palkia closed it up finally; it was all over.

Upon returning home, Gardevoir saw my gift, extending it, and then retracting, she had loved seeing them, just wanting me to use them. "I think someone wants something that is very special." I winked, only to get kiss in return. Removing my armour which was stuck to me, as I was very hot, although I think of returning to my other form, but see that I would be on the news, I thought against this. "I'm going to sleep, I'm just too tired."

The next morning, I woke up with Gardevoir sleeping heavily; I hoped that I would be able to teleport to school without her noticing. As I walked into class, everyone saw my one truth, my real form. They asked if I was the real Jordach, and the answer was yes. Later I was asked whom that person who I was fighting was, I told them it was another dimensional Jordach, who was hell bent on ruling everything in existence.

When it was time to go home, I teleported back, let me assure you, it is a lot faster than a jet. Unlocking the front door, I found Gardevoir sitting there, waiting for her "master" to come home. " Why were you sitting there waiting for me?" I asked politely, "You were not around and I thought you had left me." In reply from Gardevoir. "Hey, how about I give you a name, not just Gardevoir all the time?" I saw her nod her head, "So, what would you like?" Gardevoir sighed, "Emerald?" I asked and then I got a hiss in reply, "How about Emma?" She then gave me a hug, "I think someone likes their name then." Upon opening the laptop and checking my emails, I saw one that was not right and nor was it spam. It read "Dear, Jordach. You have noted your newfound powers, and that these could be used for good, but also cruel deeds, it is your choice to do what you want with them." The address was unknown, but it made me think, could I have destroyed the world, was it even thinkable?

Emma, called me for my food, as she was a great cook, sitting down at the table, she had made me soup, it was gorgeous, I wanted more, but she did not make any more knowing I would want lots more. Afterwards, curling up under my cover, Emma followed me upstairs, taking off her skirt, getting in bed with me. "I know what you are thinking; will Jordach mate with me today?" I assumed, before getting a kiss. "Hey, you do know that if we did have child, you would have to live with me for the rest of your life." She blushed and let me continue, "Emma, I could have any girl in the world if I wanted to, but I chose you, because you always care for me, it is a kind gesture, although we might get married first." She blushed even deeper, "I do smell your hormones at work, but I can actually resist them, just think of your family, would they think of me as a good mate or a bad one? But also I will have to give up school, just for my child, it is something I can't do." She wondered for a few minutes, and then kissed me. "But before we go to sleep, do you think we should meet your parents?" She nodded, and then rolled over to get some sleep.

I finally had a long sleep, awaking to find Emma, standing up, trying to wake me up. "I know you are going to meet your parents, just calm down." I whispered. A couple hours later we got to where I originally found Emma, I could hear sadness in my mind, as if it had lost something. Following the sadness, I found a Gallade and Gardevoir sitting down, thinking about their child. I called for Emma, she moved beside me. The Gallade and Gardevoir looked at Emma, thinking I had treated her badly, which I never did. The Gallade stood up, giving me a glare; he came closer until he was in range to attack, taking aim at my throat, and then he swung I quickly defended with my own gift, deflecting his attack. Emma put her arms around me, he seemed to understand, a half-breed with this Gardevoir. The Gardevoir looked into Emma's eyes she had the same lustrous look as the Gardevoir, realizing that this was her child, she smiled to me, for just reuniting her with her lost child, knowing that Emma was finally happy, in her mind she had all the things she could want. Emma kissed me; I even thought it was a good idea at first, although in front of her parents, who hated me for taking her away. Emma's parents both violently attacked me, Emma had to do something, and she saw me being killed by her own parents, I whimpered, attempting to call for help, Emma, cried, her mother looked at her, I could see Arceus bringing me to heaven, her father saw her daughter's tears and stopped. Emma found the power to talk "Mom, Dad, I need to take him to a human hospital, or he will die from his wounds that you have inflicted on him. I am his future mate, and I care for him as he did for me, he never put me in captivity; I slept in his tent, upon the next morning, he fed me berries, knowing that he would go hungry." Holding my hand, she took me to a hospital, lying in her arms, dying. Then I was being placed on a stretcher to be restored, Emma's tears ran through my mind, knowing that she would be there for me when I awoke, I saw Emma, before I was put asleep.

I awoke after my emergency operation, none of my body parts was removed, and I called for Emma through my psychic, she came to see me, I gave her a kiss, and thanked her for saving me. I guess I owed her, "Emma, it will be a few weeks before I fully recover, unless you can care for me at home then I will be stuck here for a while." I spluttered. I teleported into my bed, Emma saw the scars her father had given me, although her mother only pinned me down, I was weakened.

Gallade came round, because he had heard I almost died, seeing me like this, he gave all his empathy to me, my family saw me, confined to bed for weeks, but on the bright side, Emma did cook for me, fed me, bathed me and did almost everything, for four weeks until I was able to walk again. Emma called her parents to see what they had done, her mother was very kind to me, and her father absolutely hated me, he gave me slap for the kiss.

I called for a family meeting, Emma's parents wondered where my father was, and "He simply will not be with his wife or son. Since I do not have anyone to protect me, I have this Gallade." My Mom said, trying not to cry, so I gave her a comforting hug. Looking at the Mom's Gallade, he had a similar build, size and weight to me; I thought about it for sometime then shrugged it off.

As I got into bed, Emma was thinking about Mom's Gallade, "Emma, if you want him, you can, but if not can I mate with you?" I asked with a whisper, she nodded "So do you want him or not?" She then pointed a finger at me, "So, you do like me them?" She giggled then came closer, I could smell her hormones, I resisted, and "You really want this? But do you also want a child?" "I do not want a child, but I want you badly, even from the time when I was a Kirlia..." she replied.

Seeing Emma's body, I had no words that could ever describe it in all of nature's beauty; nothing could come between us now. Her seductive body was very close to me, we hugged then kissed, the kiss felt like it was hours before breaking apart from our loving embrace.

The next morning felt slow, it was only Sunday, so we had a lot of time to spend without interruption, but I felt that last night was a bit wrong but also right. I noticed that quite a lot food from the fridge had gone missing; I knew it was Emma because she liked eating. "Emma, have you been eating lots of food from the fridge?" I asked, "Yeah, I'm hungry." Emma replied.

Over the next few days Emma had become bigger at the waist, "It's time you sorted out your weight." I questioned, "I'm sorry, I just want to eat." Emma sniveled. That night while Emma was sleeping I read her mind and memories, finding out that she was not eating lots; to find that she was pregnant, stunned, I wept silently.

It was a Wednesday and Emma was crying loudly, "Are you ok?" I asked with suspiciousness ""I...I...don't feel...too good." She started to cry, as I had the day off, I took her to the town's Pokémon Centre, the nurse checked what was wrong, "Your Gardevoir is pregnant, and she is only a week in, but normally Gardevoirs give birth around nine months, so you do have time to prepare. Also, they tend to give birth to their child live not from an egg." The nurse exclaimed. "My...my...my. How could it be?" I stuttered, "Her child is showing some signs of a human child in the womb." She said, "Then who is the father?" I asked, "Well, we could check your DNA against her child." She continued, "How. It seems impossible." I questioned, "Here, give some of your blood and then we can test at another time." She said while taking some of my own blood.

Upon getting home, Emma growled at me and then slapped me, leaving her hand print on my face, "I told you not to impregnate me, but what did you do, and oh impregnate me." Emma growled, "I am sorry, truly sorry, but I did blank out, leaving natural instincts to their work, and that is how it happened." I whimpered. "Emma, please, just have our child and leave, or stay with me and keep our child." "Fine, but I will always be with our child, even if I am sick." "That child deserves better. Oh yeah, you had just reminded me, you can come to school with me tomorrow." "Why?" "Something our school does." I finished.

Later that afternoon Emma apologized for slapping me, giving her a kiss, and then asking what we had for dinner, her stomach said it all; even I thought it was ingenious, as if "it" knew what we were talking of. Grabbing a few pots and pans to help Emma, since my skills in the kitchen were below average, essentially I became her "butler", well in a way because she had some difficulty, because she was pregnant. Giving her room when she needed it, especially when she was tired and wanted some quiet alone, I normally sat on my bed, searching random things on the net.

When our food was cooked, Emma sat down, and then waited for me to sit down, once we did, like normal Emma's cooking ability was astounding, it simply could not put into words, just about, in facial expressions. I had then just realized that, Emma made much more than normal, she had invited her parents round, forcing me to not act "in love" with Emma, so I would not get a slap, which normally stings, I soon heard a knock on the door, "Emma, parents." Emma quickly came to the door, greeted them and sat them down. I had also noted that the food earlier, which the plates did not shine under the light, Emma had used her powers to trick me, which now they did, Emma was a great trickster, even the most trained eye cannot see through her ploys. After my "close" encounter with her parents, this time I received no pain.

Emma, Emma's Mom and I attempted to hide that she was pregnant; otherwise, I would be dead. He discovered when Emma sat down with her child in sight, knowing that I would be the one that did this, he hunted me down in the house, and luckily, I had a panic area, which also was psychic proof, so neither of us could detect each other. Noticing a panel that did not have the same shade of color to the others in my room, I was dead, preparing a small psychic wall, Emma burst into the room, "Leave him alone, he has done nothing wrong. All I want is for you to stop attacking him." Emma grunted. "Despite him being the father, I still care for him, you may think that he is useless and cannot do anything useful, he saved the universe, again, look at what ground you are standing on first, then act. Not I will do it because I am untouchable; no it does not work like that, think first then act. It is very simple; it is you who is the useless one, not him." Emma shouted, her father gave me his hand to pull me out of the small room, upon squeezing out, I felt a small amount of compensation coming from her father on being wrong. "I think someone owes an apology." I assumed, the Gallade looked at Emma, giving her a look that said you could be with him, I do not mind, if he does hurt you, come to me.

Later that evening I felt so much peace in my home, I never felt it before as if a rope that was suffocating my peace had been untied, giving me personal freedom, Emma was fast asleep, her mind was calm, like me, I decided that an early night would not hurt much.

Jordach: Finally, the end of probably the longest chapter, Jordade's History likely beating it, I do not want to check, but then again. So review no flames and get a cookie! *Rubs eyes* I really should be more quiet Emma is sleeping, and you do not want to wake her. Well at least I have child on the way.

Emma: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz... *Rolls over on to spike* Hmm, what...

Jordach: Morning.

Emma: Ha ha, very funny, and did you wake me?

Jordach: Check your spike.

Emma: Oh. Then I am going back to sleep...

Jordach: Might as well... *Turns lamp off*

Emma: ….Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...


	3. Chapter 3: Emma's Wish

Chapter 3: Emma's Wish

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKÉMON, ONLY THE FANFICS. NINTENDO / THE POKÉMON COMPANY DO. NOW, YOU CANNOT SUE ME. ALSO XBOX, IS MICROSOFT'S (INSERT WINDOWS CHIMES). (Yes, I am partially XBOX and Nintendo. Nintendo being better RPGS, (Soz Fable III) and XBOX having the best FPS games. Eat that N64 Goldeneye!)

Authors Notes: This will pretty much write itself, minus someone else doing it. Some things are part of life's mysteries. If you are thinking that, I am being a bit of a pessimist (on occasion, otherwise I am good…), the world can be cruel, just Be Happy! (…I think I spelt Gothitelle right…)

Walking downstairs for my usual breakfast, Emma had already beaten me to making it, "Well, since you have impregnated me and if you want to look like a decent father, eat these berries, also, you will learn to like them." Emma smiled, upon eating the first one, I felt so good, and "There is more in the wild." Emma grinned. Checking my emails before going to school, there was nothing in particular, upon shutting the screen, I saw Emma with my coat, and you really want to go with me?"I asked, Emma nodded and came closer.

"We will be teleporting to school, just follow the co-ordinates I use, they work 100% of the time, so you will not be upside down, at arrival." I waited for Emma, and she had worked them out and then stood next to me.

Opening the classroom door, I saw my friends battling their own Pokémon, of course, Emma was not permitted to fight, in case she did, I would be the one doing the fighting. "Hey guys!" I casually said, Emma followed close, "So, you want a battle?" Josh asked "Might as well, but Emma will not be fighting." I replied, "Who will be then?" Josh asked "Me." "What?" "Emma cannot fight; she tends to let me do it." "Fine, then it shall be so." Josh went while opening one of his Pokéballs. "The battle will be one vs. six." Amy said, "Yes, I know 'Psycho Destruction' is basically cheating, so that move is unusable." I grunted.

First Josh sent out his Luxray, growling as he came out, preparing my blades, I knew what to do, "Psycho Cut!" I shouted, even more so I had twice the range of a standard attack, it struck Josh's Luxray sending it flying, "How did you do that?" Josh asked, "Practice always makes perfect, I even fight Gallades in my spare time, allowing me to unlock the secrets of Psycho Cut." I replied. "Empoleon!" Jack called, "Humph, a fighting type vs. a water / steel, you think you have a chance?" "Ha, you think that!" Josh shouted back. "Drill Peck!" Josh called; the attack had struck me through my heart and out the other side, thinking I was down for the count, I stood up again, as Josh watched in awe as the hole closed itself, "I always regenerate completely, giving me perfect advantage, the only way to actually defeat me, is to run." "Stop fighting, please..." Emma called, "So, shall we call it a draw then?" I openly asked, "Yeah." In response from Josh.

Giving Emma a hug, since today we got no work, since it was a special day, and of course Emma had to sit down, showing her ever-growing swell protrusion, I always looked away when someone asked about her pregnancy, like I did not, but had not known.

At lunch things were slightly different, Emma and me sat outside, talking about how today was so far, but upon getting her lunch, she had already ate it, knowing full well that means giving up my free time, I warped back home, and got her favorite food.

I overheard a friend's Pokémon attempt to get Emma's love away from me, since especially I could fight like a Pokémon, as I shown earlier, he had no chance of beating me. Leaving the room, I spied quietly, before knocking face first into the door alerting him. Emma put her arms around me, she hated him, I thought of growing my blades to slice him in two, I thought better than using brute force to kill him, but fortunately I let him off and he went off, "Well, at least you stay happy, away from "this" useless suitor, you at least have me." I whispered, fully knowing that if anyone knew, the game was up.

Walking around I saw Emma looking down, "Hey, why do you feel so down?" I whispered, "Well, I am just tired of hiding our child, I cannot keep this up anymore. Even from my father." Emma replied, "I am fine with your choice, most people do not think that giving their Pokémon respect and their decisions, in a way respect is pretty much everything." I responded.

"Everyone, I would like to share something, this is Emma's wish so, Emma?" "So, yeah, umm, how shall I start, well, I am pregnant, and Jordach is the father, also, I love him, there is nothing to stop me." "Well it seems apparent that I can smell beyond what you can, which includes many female Pokémon hormones, I never knew my father so; my genetics are unknown, as if I am never supposed to know. I have this feeling my mother is hiding something, that my true father is right beside her." I ended with.

As we got into my home, a few moments later, we both heard a knock on the door, finding it to be an old friend I welcomed her. Sitting down on my large sofa, she did the same. "Jordach, I think we should be together again, I miss you." She said with her eyes. "Not a chance. Because. EMMA!" Emma came fast, which was a rarity, as she was normally slow. "Yes Jordach?" "Meet Emma, my girlfriend." She cast her eyes down Emma's body, noticing the large bump; her inquisition was "Hmm, she 'should' lose some weight, time for her to go on a diet." "Nope. Wrong. Because, Emma is pregnant, with…M.E. Spell it." I smarmily replied. "Why. Why, her?" She quickly responded. "Why not a regular human being, not someone who does not want expensive things, I want that life with you." She exclaimed. By this point, Emma felt that she should stand up for herself, and get rid of her. Glaring directly into her eyes, she mentally suggested that she should leave and never return.

Later that evening, Emma felt the urge that she needed to play some XBOX games with me, she felt like that, if she was to be treated like a normal human, she would have to learn about what their daily lives consist of. I sat her down for a very serious talk. "Emma, there is a few things I want to go through with you. First, our child, we do not pick our child's life, it chooses its own. We do not force it to do anything. Second, if the child wants something, say, something that is 'cool', as in, if it is at school and this item is common, then you may, buy it." I warned. "Continuing on, about that girl, Sarah, she 'used' to be my girlfriend, before she found out where I live now, which includes meeting you. Secondly, she was the type you see celebrities from the US, who buy unbelievably expensive things. You on the other hand require only basic things, because I can actually handle that. She is just a complete money waster. There I said it." With a slight sigh.

"Hmm, it is only 4:43 pm; I might go outside and make a nest, if this is supposed to make Emma believe that I can be a great father. However, this sacrifices my loving warm bed, security and some other things, but this does not matter. As long as I have Emma, I will be fine." As the clock struck quarter to, I went outside, warm I noted. Just good enough to sleep in. I could smell the scent of the evening's dusk, including many Roserade scents, indicating mating season was close by. As it happened, since it was spring, which many species of Pokémon come together to gestate. And going by luck I would have to end up staying awake, for Emma's defense.

As the clock went 5:00 PM, I went back inside my house. Seeing Emma sat lazily on my couch, waiting around for me to call her out. A few moments had passed so I pushed the on button on the TV remote with my mind; we both heard the TV cut on, before going to the no signal screen, "Arrgh. Damn. No signal again, I will have to deal with that-""What Jordach?" "Ah, if that Arceus damned Pikachu tries to eat my TV receiver cable again, you know what'll happen." I replied, at that time after a few moments later, Emma nodded.

Opening the back door, for the last time this night, I walked outside. Dusk had made its appearance, with its calm smell; neutral; colorless; bland; basic; bare; lifeless; dull; dry; dead; the smell of unknown. Whistling for Emma, she followed out a few moments later. Settling down in the nest I had made earlier, moving closer to Emma, "Are you sure we should do this tonight?" I asked, Seeing a smile from Emma, I turned around to see human-like shadow, "Emma, I am going to check it out, ok?" Walking towards the shadow, I found it out to be a female Gothitelle, another Psychic type.

As I looked at the Gothitelle, she seemed downcast; as if she was unloved, she needed a friend to keep her company, knowing that Emma and I would have to share our nest with her. Giving my hand out, she took it and I led her to our nest. She had sat herself so that she obscured my vision from Emma. Looking towards the sky, the light was already fading; slow but surely, it was evading our sights. Laying down no our nest, the Gothitelle had decided that I must sleep next to her, sighing to her agreement, I let her divide me from Emma's warmth.

A long time later, both Emma and the Gothitelle had fallen asleep, leaving me awake. Laying my heavy head from tiredness, I almost stayed awake, but my body finally started to shut down.

Upon sunrise, the morning's surprise was Unova's beautiful sunrise. Letting the Gothitelle go, we walked to Castelia City.

Jordach: Well the next chapter will be a secret. Emma, what name do you want for our child?

Emma: I have no idea.

Jordach: Well, maybe a hint? Hmm? It will be a crossover, but not gaming sense. A 'certain' character.

Emma: …

Gothitelle: …

Jordach: What?


	4. Chapter 4: A Long Snooze

Chapter 4: A Long Snooze

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, THERE I SAID IT.

Authors Notes:

Well, since I lost word and had to write small parts this on my phone, this should be alright...

Sorry about Chapter 3, it was a bit short, but who cares... (Well, some people do...)

*Sighs* I really want my word back, doing it in WordPad hurts like being stabbed multiple times and the left for dead. (Although I do not feel dead yet.)

And wrote this with Libre. (And if anyone wants the Word '07 Look in Libre, use Calibri, 10.5, use as default and set zoom to 110%)

Any-ways, hope you enjoy.

Chapter 4 Start:

As we got into Castelia, Emma nodded at me, she had wanted one of those dresses from one of the shops, but since it was in my budget, I would buy it for her. Opening the shop door I saw a famous figure buying something with his girlfriend, of course I was not to snoop, unlike most fans, moving to the dress that Emma wanted, stepping back to make sure it fitted her correctly, I brought the item to the clerk at the counter, and paid for it. Emma smiled with glee, she was overjoyed at the thought of having a new dress, "Finally, something that is not green for once in my life." Emma remarked.

After we got home, already time had gone past midday, I was starting to feel hungry - fast.

Taking a stretch, with a large yawn, I sat down, expectantly looking at Emma to see what she was cooking. Emma kept giving me a look of 'you are not to know yet' every time she looked back at me. I thought why she was doing this, but nothing came, except the idea of eating.

Emma after a few tries at what she was hiding, gave up. "Jordach, why are you so interested in my secret?" She smiled, "Emma I want to know, I have had enough of attempting to find out what you were hiding, I cannot take it anymore. Please, tell me what you are hiding." I wistfully replied. "Fine my parents are coming down for a month, this means I am not allowed to sleep in the same bed as you, as my father still does not trust you. He only let you off once, do not think it will happen again." Emma sighed.

I kept giving Emma a look of fear, fearing what her father would do to me. "Emma I really do not want to die, the tech that allows me to heal fast, but has a limited charge, it wont keep going forever and there currently is no way to recharge it."

Running upstairs to my room I soon heard her parents arrive, I started to whimper, pulling the duvet over me hoping he wouldn't see me, but he did. In a single moment he removed it, I put my arms in front of me to save me.

Drawing his blades, he was about to finish what he had started, Emma's mother stopped her from saving me, her father had me at last, I was about to lose my life, love and child.

Emma finally talked her mother out of trying to kill me, letting her go upstairs to my room where her father did not want a pathetic son and grandchild.

Fearing my end, I closed my eyes, murdered by a Gallade, how fitting, despite I would never know who my father was. I was too young, too smart and best of all was a father in eight and a half months time.

Despite how many times I pleaded for my life, he did not budge, Emma finally found her chance to act, grabbing her dad's arms, I was safe, before his death causing attacks came.

"Gard, garde, devoir" Emma whispered to her father, he soon realized what he was doing, killing the only thing his only child loved, me and our baby.

"Gall, Gall, ade." He looked at me, thinking I had destroyed his daughter's dress, he put his blade back to my neck.

Emma broke into tears, begging her father on her knees, trying to stop him beheading me.

He constantly slashed my body, blood emanating from each new one created, even though the charge was depleting slowly, I was sure I was going to die. His love watched as I was taking his attacks and not stopping them, she screamed as she watched me lay there defence less, she was sure he was not done, and ran away. He soon ran after her, Emma tending to my freshly created wounds. "Emma I will live, but the tech only allows me to heal unless I am fighting, otherwise I will did." Taking my stained hand, she took me back to the Emergency waiting room, they knew I did not have long.

I woke up after my six month coma, laying there, worried about Emma, if someone had taken my place as her love. Shutting my eyes to stop those cruel thoughts, they tormented me. Emma had somehow heard I had awoken, she came, with my old Gallade friend as her 'love' Emma's hand touched mine, feeling peace again.

People had started to hear that I had just came out of a critical state, people were sending me get better cards. Even though I still had not lost my love for Emma.

Emma was no longer allowed to love me, the useless humans put a law stopping us being together, I discovered that they were planning on aborting my child, every night, Emma would sit on the chair next to my bed. In fear that if she slept at home our baby would be gone.

The news the next day cheered us both up, at 9:30 AM on the news the laws that were against us and many others were removed. Due to many people knew I had chose Emma had wanted us to be happy, not to be separated for the rest of our lives.

The secondary bonus of today, I was allowed to return home.

My mother was there, Emma's parents too. But the one thing missing was my father, who never saw me or my mother, I felt alone without him. My mother called her Gallade not from his ball, but from my home.

"Son I would like to say something about your father. He is not who you think he is. Truthfully, he is dead. But his Gallade and him swapped bodies before he died, that way I could still have him by my side, but this is why your only four tenths Gallade and six human. I am sorry my son for hiding your father from you. I love you son." My mom cried, Emma's father hugged me. Finally giving me the embrace I had wished for since I had met him. My own father hugged me. Relieving me from sadness, "Father I love you." I whispered. I felt my fathers grip tighten, reassuring he loved me but also since he has only seen me a few times. I felt like I had a family again.

Emma sat beside me, "Jordach, would you think of marrying me?"Emma silently asked with her glowing blood-red red eyes. "Yes, yes I would, just so our child has the best life it can get. And so that you have someone to rely on when you need me." I finished. Later that day was very joyful which we all enjoyed much.

Settling into my chair at home, with the laptop, blinking a few times, attempting to work out why I had been sent an unknown email, I just moved it to the label, SPAM.

Breathing heavily, since I was very tired, staggering upstairs, before tripping over face first, I have no idea what was happening to me, moments before passing out. Something or an unknown was moving me, to an unknown destination.

Upon opening my eyes, everything was still a blur, I have no idea what things were, just an array of random hues. As time started to pass, things became slightly clearer, but still a mess of colour.

All of my senses were no longer functioning apart from my vision, hearing and touch. I could hear a weird unknown being, a rhythmic banging, similar to heartbeats, they continued on, with no mercy, searching for walls in a mess of colour, was hard, but I managed it. I soon heard a voice, "Is he fine?" It was female, but the person was unknown. Everything had started to clear up, things were eligible, but I barely had vision past a few feet, my attempts at calling out were pitiful; my voice did not come out. Holding my hand against the wall, as my futile attempts at restoring my balance, before a shadow came in to view, carefully moving back to where I had awoken from, it did not notice.

Believing that this was my end, I shut my eyes tightly, waiting for something to happen. Something did. The voice called again, "He will be fine, just thinking that he does not know where he is." Then, everything went bright, with all of my family and friends, "The party has only just begun, we are going to be at this all night." Emma giggled, "Hmm, major hangover tomorrow then, and tiredness all weekend." I joyfully replied. Everything went underway, as it was planned, even for me thinking it was a well planned trap, even though whoever thought of spiking my drink, to keep it going, was in fact a genius. Even though I had a headache, that was not the point.

Laying on my bed, after the party was over, "I need some sleep, I'm tired and it is 2:30 AM" I thought, laying my head on the pillow. Before I closed my eyes, I saw Emma walk up the stairs and curl up next to me, "When our baby due?" I whispered, "In two months time, our baby will be born." "That's the news I have been wanting to hear for a long time. And now, what should we name our child?" I whispered back. "What about Jona? If it is a girl. And for the boy, Jack?" Emma smiled. "Yeah, that sounds fine, I am fine with those choices." I whispered in response. "But, what if we have twins? Or triplets?" Emma cried, "I would not know, though we could check with an ultrasound." I responded, "And secondly, I need some sle-" "Goodnight." Emma whispered. "Goodnight Emma." I replied.

Waking up at the same time as the sunrise, which was normal, since I have the capacity to sleep outside and still wake up at the same time. Yawing loudly, I woke Emma, just like an alarm clock, except without a "snooze" button. "Morning, my love." I said with a smile. Emma gave a smile in reply, I rubbed her bump lightly, at which, I felt a small kick as if it was saying "hello". Giving Emma a warm hug, I decided that breakfast would be a good idea. Clicking on the radio, one of my favourite artists was on, The Vapours, "Can it get anymore sneaky?" I thought, after Groudon, 'Had his incident'. Walking up to bread bin, grabbing the loaf of bread, and then popped the two rounds into the toaster. And let the toaster do the work; for a bit. As the song ended, I heard the toaster ping, on the way there, grabbed the plate and butter, and then the toast. Setting the toast on a plate, grabbing the butter knife, giving the toast some butter, and then started to eat my food. Once I had got to my second round, Emma walked down the stairs. Looking towards Emma, "Morning." I gleefully smiled, she then sat down in front of me. She soon cast her eyes on my last piece of toast, "It is yours if you want it..." I winked, before Emma grabbed it. She giggled, and started to eat the toast she had been given.

Soon enough, we were walking out of the door. Towards the local Pokémon centre, which was not far, since Emma had lost her walking; since most Gardevoir legs were rarely used to stand on, hers were and since they were genetically weak, I had to carry her. As we arrived at the Centre, I was greeted by the Nurse, who was quick to notice Emma was pregnant. Taking us to the ultrasound room, Emma gave me a look of worry; she did not know what they were going to do with her. As Emma was sat down on to the bed, the Nurse spread a jello-tine like substance on Emma's bump, she let out a small gasp as it was slightly cold, then me and Emma watched the screen as the Nurse moved the scanner around her bump, soon we saw an image, we discovered it had similar properties to it's mother, but none as of recognition to it's father, then we saw we had a son, "Finally, after all this waiting and I find out Emma and me had a son, its too perfect. Too perfect." I smiled, stretching my muscles, since I liked to keep them in decent shape, just in case I had to fight for Emma's sake. I thanked the Nurse for checking on our baby, as we walked out, we just saw an old friend, who blatantly walked past without notice, Emma and I decided to go home. Kissing Emma as we arrived, unlocking the door, setting my jacket on the rack, sat down on the sofa. Looking around for the TV remote, which had gone missing last night, I looked for it, before thinking I could do this with my mind. Clicking it on, the signal was actually working, since it did, flicking between channels to find the on I wanted, to find they had changed their name. "Damn, they've changed the name again, I'll have to re-scan the channels, which means using the remote." I sighed, before feeling a lump under the cushion. Upon removing the cushion, I found the remote, sat there, just like it was a game of guess where. I clicked the set-up. And then the re-scan menu, it did the job, with more channels, than usual. Nevertheless, I normally used my laptop to watch Internet TV, at least I had a choice in what I wanted to watch. But as normal, there was nothing on; that was not reality or junk.

I soon heard Emma walk up to the sofa, which then sitting down next to me, which her dress covered the all-powering remote, "Hello love." I whispered, before her eyes came a hair breath away, she was leaning in for a small kiss, which I gave to her as a sign of love and devotion, "So, when should we get married then?" I asked, then she leaned in again, for another kiss, "Again, with the kisses, why?" All I heard was a giggle, "Whenever it feels right..." She quietly responded, then another long kiss, which then led into another. "Why do you love me so?" I enquired, before I heard my response, "Well, it's that, you're a very likeable person, all you do is give and give, you never take, I got many things from you; and that includes many things, including Jack, which was kind of you. In fact our bodies can get pregnant, but normally we just have eggs, it's a lot easier to give birth this way. Although we still have the normal amount of time for the gestation period. And, since you tend to be nice; I will be yours for the rest of your life. Even if someone else tries to take my place, I will be yours." My own attempts at enduring to work out her sentence and its true meaning. Turning around to see the time, I soon discovered that it was only 1:37 PM, "It can't be that already can it?" I thought, "It just can't, just too illogical. It blows my mind. In all senses of the space-time continuum, how can it be so. Or that I woke up late, which could NOT have happened; as I woke up at dawn, which means it was around six AM." Putting my hand to my brow, then yawning at such a volume, which made Emma jump, it only scared her; until she realized that it was me.

Flicking through the newly found channels, the news was mainly depressing, reality shows were out of date and needed to die, there was no decent comedy; general kiddie junk, one channel was showing repeats of older shows from other channels, sports was sports; no change there, the intellectual shows weren't on at the time, "Emma, TV is general junk, I will go get the laptop, even the Internet TV is better, it is; at least I get to choose what I want to watch. As the second bonus, no advertising, no reality, just something that is actually decent and watchable." I referred. The referral was great; Emma agreed. Running up the stairs like I normally did, grabbing the laptop and running down again; and it was always nice to make good use of my legs.

Opening the screen, and so pushing the on button, which made my laptop whir into action, I saw "1 New Message". "No, that could not be right." I intoned, before entering my password, as I was welcomed by the normal chimes. Looking in the direction of the notification, opening the mail, " IMPORTANT! The world will burn, nothing will stand between its destruction and rebirth into a golden age, controlled by only the mightiest, Arceus will fall, and the only few beings with god powers is born, he does not know of his powers; only one of them. When his closest relative does something, his sanity will break, his colours will fade to black, the only thing to stop him, would be to bring his wife to him. You, Jordach. Are one of the few who could stop him, or become, an "beholder." Once Arceus falls, he will become the purest evil, beyond the powers of Giratina, only then, everything is lost. Just remember this, you may end being the "beholder" this is why Arceus chooses few, to serve him as a "Gold-soldier" they tend to appear golden, with the shiniest armour, beyond normal shine. You are the exception, he only chooses people who are pure – you are not. Lastly, always treat your family and friends with care, love and friendship, only then you can ascend, not descend into evil. Only one person can ever and only one one is born with this skill, the ability to ride Giratina. Only one person has this, when he/she dies, the next one is chosen and born. No human, Pokémon or machine, is able to defeat a "beholder". This will be the last warning, you must prepare yourself, otherwise, chaos will stand and justice twisted into an unrecognisable state." I turned to Emma, giving her a fearful look, "I...I...I, have...no...powers...I...I...I...I...went...g...g...gold...when...fight...ing... my...alter...nate...self. I...should not be like this. Why me? Why do I have to? I want to live my life with you, simple as. I don't want to become evil, I love you, my family and my soon to be son, Jack." I wept. "Sweetheart, please. Don't become one, my love for you is growing, please. Please don't become one of them. That's one of my other wishes, to be able to be with you for the rest of my life. But I can't because Arceus, throws wet sponges at our dreams. Only the worthy like the owner of Silph Co. gets to, but he still has to obey the laws, just like a normal person. Anyway, let's watch some TV, so that we can take our minds off of it." She wistfully aforementioned. "Lets see, man giving speech. Idiot falls off of chair, a newbie getting easily beaten, woman eats a shed-load of doner meat, more idiots. Wait what was that man saying about? Oh how that it wrong to be in the way of love, it does not matter what gender, or species for that matter. Which reminds me, I'll be voting for his repeals in future when he does others. But since, time likes to take it's pace nice and slow, so his appeals will come and go over time." I called to Emma, before looking towards the online voting system, which explained my voting letter about some repeal. Upon entering the number, then my name and finally clicking the post button, leaving machines to do the work.

Clicking my neck, which was occasional, hurt for once; it rarely did. Putting my arms around Emma, I felt sleepy, since going to sleep late, and yet waking up early, didn't do me any good. "Emma, I'm having a nap. I deserve one." I whispered, before slowly drifting off.

Jordach: ...

Emma: Huh, he can do that? I thought he took a lot more to go to sleep.

Jordach:...Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...zzzzzzzzzz...

Emma: Lazy, but he deserves it though. I think I could have a nap as well.

Jordach...Zzzzzzzzzzz...Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

Emma: *Sighs* Hmmmmmm......


	5. Chapter 5:  Just Play

Chapter 5 - Just Play:

LEGAL: I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF POKEMON, EXCLUDING MY FICS.

Author's Notes:

Working with Libre seems to be better than Word '07, because it has the UI as Office XP, which means I know where to look for things. And the second fact being that there is a way to make the font just like '07, without any problems and defaulted, which also looks like on the website. Everyone wins! :D (And which with Libre's Thesaurus, Jack can mean a few "bad words". I mean it.) But Since 3 PC moves and many Office changes, I have a machine, at last!

Well, here's the fifth part, I have a lot of spare time on my hands.

There "certain" "icons" that frequently appear throughout this story and previous chapters.

But, my attempts at passing time don't work either, so enjoy. :)

...And the fact that I (dumbly) wasted my internet allowance... :(

Also, regarding the forum message later on, you can use that for yourself, if you are writing something like so, it is free to use any part of it. Even the finer details.

And before I end, this is essentially an e-Diary, with fan-fiction added. (If you have not worked it out yet. But with made-up parts...and some things that aren't nessessary…)

After waking up from Emma's arms, I silently walked over to the kettle, luckily, there was water in there. Flicking the switch, and then grabbing the coffee, which floated over to me, then setting the mug down slowly. I soon heard Emma wake from her nap, as on the occasion, she was tired. Before turning my attention to the newly boiled kettle, which all I had to do was add in the coffee. Which was simple enough, completing my small tasks, I soon had a warm cup of coffee in my hands, which even then was pleasurable enough, since I loved hot drinks that made me wake up. "Afternoon Emma." I called, before seeing a small smile on Emma's pure white face bright up the room with imposing happiness and love. Seeing this happiness, which even started to appear on my own face, which gave Emma an even larger smile, we both ended up laughing together, at the same thing.

Calming down from our laughter, we decided to take a walk, since the sun was shining, just like usual, with a large grin; warming everything in its rays. Even the fresh breeze was nice. It had a nice calm effect, combined with the freshly cut grass, this afternoon was rather nice. We soon made it to the local park, where everyone was either battling their prized Pokémon or playing games with their friends, "Emma isn't today nice, for once, not just a moody grey day?" I asked, before hearing Emma giggle lightly, she wanted to play as well, but seeing as she couldn't move very fast, nor run; she was holding Jack inside her at the time, keeping her slow, so that he could not be hurt and have any defects at birth. "Emma, your smile always makes me happy, thank you for going in my tent, you have made me happy." I mentioned, before seeing an even large smile growing on Emma's pure white face. Seeing this, I held Emma's loving green hand, which tightened around my own, "Emma, I still wish I was at that age, then we could join in, huh, I wish I could join in, but I'll be fifteen on the 30th." Emma's return was a nod, which normally said "Yes."

Soon I turned to the knowledge of time that was my watch; it was always accurate, "4:19 PM? Already, wow that was a long walk, or was it the nap? I would not know." I though, before I heard Emma laugh, again, at one of my usual fails, it happened just like clockwork. Normally since it was sunny, we thought of sleeping outside again; we decided against it, since Emma, was about eight-and-a-half months pregnant, just in case anything happens during the night. I could already feel some wild Pokémon waking up, as they were nocturnal, Psychic's worst enemy. "Emma, don't be alarmed, but I can feel some Dark types waking up, I do suggest that we go home, so that we can protect our child." I warned, and then after a few moments, she nodded. As we were walking home on the lamp lit path. A Dark type intercepted us, wanting Emma, I glared in reply, they stood there, and then realizing that this was a fight, I drew my blades, hoping they would notice I was a lot more powerful; they did not care. "Emma, get out of here, I'll handle this." I called, Emma quickly vanished from sight, but leaving me to deal with these wrong thought Pokémon, I soon thought of how to disperse this pack of Umbrian's, shoving my left blade into the ground, then using centrifugal force to spin myself around on the point, using my legs to kick as I spun violently. I soon KO'ed them, them sauntered home, just as if nothing had happened. Upon unlocking the front door, I saw Emma, sitting there, just like a normal Pokémon waiting for her master to come home. Giving her a smile, she then put her arms around me, as if she was safe, "Jordach. I did not put any lights on, so that anyone would not know I am here, I just waited for you in silence. Thank you for giving me a chance to get out of there, otherwise Jack may have been hurt, or even killed at that. I love you, if only father would realize that my best hope is you, you give me a home to live in, family, love, food and some more, but I can't list them right now. I love you." She said sincerely, "Well, is just that, most Gal lades are ignorant, and can't understand common sense, although on occasion they do use it." I sheepishly "But, most daughters born from Gallades, tend to end being told what to do by their fathers, so they can be safe. I think yours does this too." I concluded.

Jumping straight back to my laptop, logging into one of my favorite forums, concerning Pokémon, I posted "I hope I can give this to all trainers, in the deed that they will know this and never forget. Gardevoirs and Gallades will breed with humans, whether the human loves them or not. Sometimes, Gardevoirs have been known to hug their masters regularly, in the hope that they find out she/he loves him, but normally the Gardevoirs will normally give hand gestures in similar ways to our own style of breeding. Although some reports say that they will rape, in hopes that she can force her master to breed with her in the future, without any need for permission. Gallades on the other hand, take it very differently, rather than go in "guns blazing" they tend to actually make them realize that he is best for the master. Even though on some occasions with both genders, they don't care about the human's gender, they will "have it" with any human that takes their fancy. However, there have been reports that Gardevoirs and Gallades have in the last century been able to have perfect hybrid children, which are fertile. Even if the genes are unbalanced between human and Gallade/Gardevoir. Depending on the mother's home, a Gardevoirs can give birth, or be pregnant and lay an egg, or lay an egg in general. Normally humans can also give birth to Gallade children, as well as laying eggs. Remember this, if you have a Gardevoir or Gallade, check on how it feels about you. You may find that it may want you in unexpected ways. Never once since you have accepted their love, ever leave them for someone else, their emotions are just like ours. One last thing. They can also speak our language, it takes them time to learn it, but once mastered, they never speak their own again. I hope you will find this useful." I closed my browser and located the local media player, "Emma, grab me my cans please, they're over on the counter." I asked politely, "Cans?" She replied, I showed her an image of them, before we both laughed loudly at her mistake.

Scrolling through my large library of music, "Emma, would you mind if we slept down here, we could watch a few movies while we're there?" I asked with a smile, I turned to see Emma nodding her head. The film collection is over there, which Emma gave me a confused look, I clicked the remote to show where it was hiding. She then gave a cry of surprise. As the cover removed itself, "H...H...how...I.I...Is...Th...That...Po...poss...Ible?" She cried, before turning to me, "Erm, why?" I politely asked, "But any-ways, it is machinery. You think in that small space all those discs; I would have a small library, Ha! It even does this!" I laughed, then clicking another button on the remote, "Double sided, and allows more disk storage." I giggled, Emma was completely bewildered by this strange storage, "Emma, I have films for every occasion, Action, Adventure, if you can name it, it's there." I laughed, before going into even more laughter, eventually she joined, in. "So. What do you want?" I asked. "I...I...I...have no idea..." Emma sheepishly replied. I broke into laughter again, before feeling a kick in my stomach, "Hey, what was that for?" I called, "Stop laughing at things I don't know much about. It's unfair. You grew up like this. I was born and then a few days later I found you. Hardly my fault I don't know about this kind of thing." She replied, "Wait. Hardly my fault"? Explain." I quietly responded, "Well, it is my fault. I could have learned about this earlier in my life, but, I didn't bother. Oh well. It really is my fault. And I want to know this, where is that smell coming from?" Emma whispered, and then I noticed she was a few inches away from me. "About that smell?" No idea. But, to the kitchen!" I said.

Walking into the kitchen, I thought I saw a glimpse of her father, which, maybe was, a trick of the light. "Now, where did I put the popcorn?" I thought, I looked around in search of it. Although, the popcorn was in visible sight, on the worktop, just where I thought had left it. "Now, for the butter." I said, looking in the general direction of the fridge, opening the door, the lamp lit up the entire contents inside, I soon saw the butter, in one of the door panels. Soon everything went underway as I was preparing our snack. "Emma, toast or popcorn?" I asked, and then a few moments later, "Popcorn." She replied. "That makes two then..." I thought lightly.

After our snacks were done, we soon sat down on the sofa, relaxing, all the while eating popcorn with butter, Emma had decided that a comedy would be nice, even though she did not understand some of it; she learned why from my mind. Which I had completely shield-less, so that anyone with psychic could get in; no verification required. A short while later, I soon turned to Emma, which she was still snacking on her popcorn, even I was, she then realizes that I want to say something, and then instead; we French-kiss only lightly, but the taste of popcorn was greater than expected; we both thought we would not taste it, turned out to have a buttery end.

Halfway through the comedy, we were still laughing at the adult comedy; we (nearly) had to be stitched up! We soon found ourselves out of popcorn, "Emma, out of popcorn, remind me to buy more; we both like it." We both soon got to the end of the comedy quickly, which made me to realize that I had to buy more.

Pulling over the duvet, Emma, snuggled up beside me, since it was a sofa bed, with one simple flick of a lever, the extra section flipped out. Laying down beside her, she let out a large yawn before laying across my lap. I soon fell asleep.

Waking up the next morning, Emma was already awake and making my breakfast, why did she always make it for me, just like it was to compensate for something. We soon sat down together, eating our breakfast, she had beat me to making toast, because she had learned from me on how make it. Finishing my breakfast, which Emma had already beaten me to. I gave a small look of praise; she laughed in response, "No-one is faster than me at eating toast!" I expressed, before seeing Emma's large smile grow even larger, and then laughing, and which after a few moments, I joined in as well. Coming down from our laughter, we soon noticed it was sunny, like it normally was, but on most occasions, it rained, always making people and Pokémon sad, but not their morale.

Opening the door, some Pidgeys flew off; we soon made our progress toward my local corner shop, "Jordach. Why are we heading this way?" Emma whispered, "Reason being. I need to stock up on Tea, Coffee, Milk, Sugar, Bread, butter and your favourite snack - popcorn. But since we are heading this way. We can do the shopping, and which I need the exercise, as I rarely go outside. Oh, just reminds me. Got to get my gym membership, again." I replied. We soon got to the local shop, walking around, with the basket in my right arm, only to realize that I had forgotten the sugar. As Emma had repeatedly tried to make me know of that I had forgotten something which was the sugar, seeing as Emma gave me a look of "I told you so." We soon proceeded toward the counter. Paying for our things, putting all the items in the bag, Emma and I walked toward home; a Gothitelle was sat down on the doorstep. Seeing as it was the Gothitelle from before. She gave a smile at me and happily walked off. "Emma, why does this Gothitelle like me?" I called, as Emma was softly trailing behind me, I smiled vacantly.

Upon unlocking the door, I walked to the kitchen to place all of the items I had bought in the shop, in the correct places. After finishing the short job, I decided that listening to my music seemed good, before looking out the window, only to see the sun shining. I realized I had placed the laptop upstairs, knowing I had to go up there, walking up there, I looked behind only to see Emma laying down, not in pain, but as she was tired. Opening the door, I was shocked, the Gothitelle that we kept meeting, grabbed me, and then started kissing me in a fashion that she had loved me. "You're going nowhere, you are mine. When I was very young, your mother promised you to me, so that one day, we would get married. But no. Arceus changed that so I would get nothing, all I ever wanted was you. Even when I was small I loved you." Gothitelle whispered.

"I…I…I…I…" I cried, "Even, then, Emma is my other half, and, even, no-one else can replace this." I soon heard footsteps, which I knew were Emma's. Emma checked to see if I was fine, she was shocked beyond normal means.

"You!" Emma screamed, "You're trying to take one of the few I love away from ME! How dare you!" I soon noted Emma was preparing a small black hole, and teleported behind her; ready to catch her.

She quickly unleashed her weapon, and the Gothitelle was not in sight, Emma had banished her to another rift.

Note: I cut it there as I'm working on Six at the moment.


End file.
